


Nákupní seznam od musigneus

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Seznamy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Povídka pro annecatherine, která si chtěla přečíst „povídku s dlouhými, vtipnými seznamy“. Severus tu jeden seznam má...
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Seznamy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999483





	Nákupní seznam od musigneus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shopping List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181957) by [musigneus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musigneus/pseuds/musigneus). 



Remus se odevzdaně opřel o pracovní stůl. Aspoň že se s tou informací Severus vyrovnával celkem dobře – jeho tiráda už se podle všeho blížila ke konci o dobrou minutu nebo dvě dřív, než Remus čekal. 

„… a absolutně mi není jasné, s čím Albus myslí, že mi _ty_ můžeš pomoct! Tenhle lektvar je výbušný, a pokud si dobře pamatuju, ty jsi v lektvarech sotva procházel.“ 

„Byl jsem zrovna po ruce,“ odpověděl Remus co nejklidněji. „A určitě se dokážu řídit podle instrukcí.“ 

Severus ho probodl pohledem a s bouchnutím před něj na stůl postavil sklenici. „Nakrájet na kostičky. Nadrobno!“ nařídil a s mumláním se otočil zpátky ke svému kotlíku. 

Remusovi se ulevilo, že se situace vyvíjí lépe než čekal, a s jistotou, že aspoň připravit Severusovi přísady zvládne, se pustil do práce. 

\------

O dvě hodiny později si tím už tolik jistý nebyl, když se tak díval na oslnivě růžovou kapku slizu, která Severusovi stékala po nose. 

„Ehm, tedy…“ 

Remus sebou trhl, jak ze stropu stekl další slizká kapka, rozprskla se Severusovi po rukávu a pomalu mu stékala po ruce. 

Severusova tvář s úžasnou rychlostí hrozivě brunátněla. „Ty natvrdlej vlkodlaku! Domníval bych se, že se mými instrukcemi dokáže řídit i naprostý idiot, ale ty – ty méněcenná parodie kouzelníka – to nedokážeš dvacet vteřin počkat, než přidáš sušenou žluč?“ 

V tomhle duchu Severus ještě chvíli pokračoval, než se konečně odmlčel, aby se nadechl. 

„Severusi, kolik prosím tě znáš ekvivalentů pro idiota?“ odvážil se Remus otázat. 

Severus se na něj zamračil, ale aspoň ten pokus o vtip zarazil proud jeho výčitek. 

„Jedenačtyřicet, Lupine. A mám takové podezření, že než tenhle lektvar dokončíme, budu mít příležitost použít je všechny.“ 

Remus se dal do uklízení růžové spouště. „Čtyřicet jedna?“ 

Severus si kouzlem popuzeně očistil hábit, obličej a strop od slizu a jal se vyndavat na stůl další várku svých drahocenných přísad pro nový pokus o lektvar. 

„Čtyřicet jedna. V angličtině. Imbecil. Kretén. Vylízanec. Trotl. Tupohlav. Pitomec. Hlupák. Prosťáček. Debil. Jelito. Tupec. Hňup. Blb. Trouba. Os-“ 

„Dobře, dobře!“ zvedl Remus ruce na znamení porážky. 

Severus se k němu otočil s nepatrným, výsměšným úsměvem. „To jsem se ještě nedostal k těm… vynalézavějším verzím, Lupine.“ 

„Tak doufejme, že ani nebudeš muset!“ 

„To tak.“ Severus se na něj opovržlivě zadíval. „Soudím, že by bylo záhodno zaměstnat tě radši _obstaráváním_ přísad, Lupine…“ 

\------ 

A tak se Remus ocitl v Příčné ulici před lékárnou U Slimáka a kvintlíku se seznamem v ruce. Nechutně _podrobným_ seznamem. 

25 čtvrtpint výměšku plísňáčka, čerstvé  
10 min tekutiny z třaskavce, nejlépe čerstvé, možno i konzervované  
50 gránů drceného rohu mečoroha, bez příměsí  
5 špetek sušených dračích jater, nejlépe novozélandského opálového, možno i jiných  
1 tucet pírek zmíráčka, prohlédnout, zda nejsou poškozená, koupit jen bezvadné kusy  
1 galon salamandří krve  
1 galon šťávy z pijavic… 

Seznam takhle pokračoval do nekonečna. 

Remus vzdychl a vstoupil. Páchlo to tam příšerně a lékárník se na Remuse díval, jako by za to mohl on, ale předkládal mu jednu přísadu po druhé, evidentně čím dál netrpělivější, jak Remus trval na Severusových konkrétních požadavcích, až se Remus konečně dobral k poslední položce na seznamu. 

„Osminu unce vlkodlačího… ehm, vlkodlačího semene.“ 

Aspoň že to byla poslední pitomá přísada a Remus se bude moct vítězoslavně vrátit přesně s tím, co Severus chtěl. Pak bude – 

„Nevedeme.“ 

„Co prosím?“ 

Lékárník dobalil ostatní přísady do úhledného balíčku. „Povídám, že to nevedeme. Další!“ 

„Ale já –“ zaprotestoval Remus. 

Lékárník se na něj zaškaredil a pevně zopakoval: „Další!“ 

Mladík, který čekal za Remusem, se mu pohledem omluvil, a pak stejně přistoupil k pultu a řekl si o perutýní páteře. 

Lékárník se tvářil, že Remus už neexistuje. 

Remus vzdychl a vyšel ven, rád, že se konečně může nadechnout vzduchu, který není cítit shnilým zelím a zkaženými vejci. Může zkusit jinou lékárnu – pokud ji někde najde – ale drží v rukách celé jmění v přísadách do lektvarů. Některé z nich choulostivé a nestálé, jak Severus několikrát zdůraznil… 

S dalším povzdechem se _přemístil_ tak blízko k Bradavicím, jak to jen šlo, a vydal se na dlouhou cestu do Severusových sklepení. Mohl by onu chybějící přísadu samozřejmě dodat sám, jenže si nedovedl představit, že by se vyhonil do lahvičky a Severus by se ho pak ptal, proč právě _tahle_ přísada není přesně v tom množství, které si přál, a proč není zapečetěná voskem s pečetí lékárny U Slimáka a kvintlíku… 

Ne, na tohle téma se se Severusem odmítal bavit. 

\------

Když Remus dorazil k Severusově laboratoři, dveře jen opatrně pootevřel, aby ho nepolekal a nezpůsobil další fantastický výbuch. V obou smyslech slova. 

„No? Jdeš dál, nebo ne?“ zeptal se Severus podrážděně. 

Remus potlačil povzdech, vešel a položil svůj balík na stůl. Věnoval obezřetný pohled jemně bublajícímu kotlíku, a pak sledoval, jak Severus rozbaluje a prohlíží kus po kuse, co nakoupil. 

„U Slimáka a kvintlíku měli všechno, co jsi chtěl, kromě… ehm, té poslední položky,“ řekl Remus. 

Severus zvedl oči. „Zrovna tebe by, Lupine, snad mohlo napadnout, jak onu přísadu získat.“ 

„Ehm…“ 

Severusovi zacukalo v koutku úst. Kdyby to byl někdo jiný, byl by si Remus myslel, že se co nevidět rozesměje. Severus ale jen vzal do ruky malou prázdnou lahvičku a hodil mu ji. 

Remus ji automaticky chytil, načež ji honem postavil na stůl. „Ehm, Severusi, naznačuješ, že chceš, abych…“ Nikdy se nepovažoval za puritána, ale teď cítil nepříjemné teplo, které mu stoupalo do tváří a hlas se mu trapně vytratil do ticha. 

„Masturboval? Onanoval? Vyhonil se? Dal si rande s rukou? Leštil si koště? Mastil si kládu? Oddal se sebeukájení? Dal –“ 

„Dobře, dobře,“ vykvikl Remus, rudý až za ušima. 

Ruka s dlouhými prsty ukázala na malý sklad a Severusova pozornost se vrátila ke krájení jakéhosi kořene na stejnoměrné mrňavé kostičky. Za okamžik Severus vzhlédl. 

„No, Lupine? Víš snad, co máš dělat. Nebo potřebuješ asistenci?“ 

Remusovo zrádné tělo si právě tuhle chvíli vybralo k vyjádření intenzivního zájmu o Severusovu _asistenci_ a Remus zrudl ještě víc. 

Severus odložil nůž a podíval se na něj. „Nebo jen potřebuješ, abych ti _vysvětlil_ , co máš dělat? Abychom zjistili, jestli mé přesné pokyny dokážeš následovat právě v tomhle případě, Lupine?“ zeptal se Severus hlasem ztlumeným do tichého zapředení. 

„Ne!“ vyjekl Remus, popadl lahvičku a stáhl se do skladu, pronásledovaný nepříjemným pocitem, že se Severus ve skutečnosti královsky baví na jeho účet. 

Dveře za sebou přibouchl s větší silou, než bylo nutné, opřel se o ně a pokusil se nabýt zpátky ztracenou rovnováhu. Vždyť přece neměl proč se červenat… skoro vůbec. A i kdyby ano, Řád ten lektvar potřebuje. 

Rozhodně lahvičku odzátkoval, rozepnul si hábit a dal se do toho. Na začátku si nebyl jistý, jestli dokáže… podat kýžený výkon, ale ukázalo se, že pomyšlení na Severuse, jak mu _tím_ hlasem udílí přesné pokyny, jeho snažení pomáhalo daleko víc, než měl chuť si přiznat, a uplynulo jen pár minut, než pečlivě zavíral plnou lahvičku. 

Urovnal si hábit, rozhodnutý nevypadat před Severusem ještě směšněji, než už vypadal, a opustil sklad. Opatrně postavil lahvičku na stůl k ostatním přísadám a trpělivě čekal, dokud Severus nebude hotov s rozléváním lektvaru do řádky sklenic. 

Na čele se mu objevila vráska. „To je –“ 

„Ten lektvar?“ Severus postavil teď prázdný kotlík stranou. „Ano. Hotový,“ řekl, v hlase patrnou tichou spokojenost. 

„Skvělé!“ řekl Remus. „Ale…“ 

„Ale co?“ 

„Nepoužil jsi nic z… _tohohle_. Ani z toho, cos mě poslal nakoupit.“ 

„To jsem nepoužil,“ uchechtl se Severus a zamumlal nad Remusovou lahvičkou uchovávací zaklínadlo, než ji uklidil do jedné skříňky. 

„ _Severusi_ ,“ pronesl Remus varovně. 

„No tak, Lupine. Snad jsi nečekal, že nevyužiju příležitost přijít zdarma k vzácné a drahé přísadě? A docela jsi mi pomohl – tvoje výprava za nákupy mi doplnila zásoby na příští pololetí,“ informoval ho Severus velice blahosklonným tónem. 

„Teda, ty – _ty_ –“ 

„Vychytralý, vynalézavý, zákeřný, mazaný, rafinovaný, ďábelský, záludný, potměšilý Zmijozele?“ nabídl mu Severus. 

„Měl jsem na mysli spíš protivný, příšerný, _nesnesitelný_ …“ Remusovi došla slova. 

„Narážíš na mezery ve slovní zásobě?“ poznamenal Severus zchytrale. 

Remus se chtě nechtě zasmál. „Tak jo, Severusi. Vyhrál jsi. Přestože o můj, ehm, příspěvek, jsi si mi mohl prostě _říct_.“ 

Severus zkontroloval teplotu a pak řadu sklenic pečlivě zazátkoval, než odpověděl: „Tohle bylo výrazně zábavnější Lupine. Pýříš se jako panna.“ 

Remusovi ihned stoupla krev do tváří. 

Severus na něj vrhl přes rameno nečitelný pohled. „A kromě toho při vyvrcholení vydáváš naprosto fascinující zvuky.“ 

Remusovi šokem a rozhořčením poklesla čelist. Než se vzpamatoval, Severus už se zavřel v kabinetu. 

Remus zavrtěl hlavou a otočil se k odchodu. Vůbec to neskončilo, jak čekal – a nemohl si pomoct, musel přemýšlet, jak jinak to mohlo dopadnout, kdyby byl přijal Severusovu asistenci. 

\- konec -


End file.
